


it's just that easy

by Gazelle_of_Endrrat (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gazelle_of_Endrrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each chapter is a different spitfire AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

You couldn't help but feel hurt when you ran away from him after what was supposed to be another make out session behind the track field bleachers. The only place on your school's campus that was safe enough to do what you two were doing.

You know you shouldn't have missed him so much, but the dull ache in your chest didn't let you think rationally.

He promised you that it was an emotion free tryst. Something that would end as soon as high school was over. None of your friends had to know; you remember him saying something along the lines that your friends and his are all oblivious and no one would find out. You agreed of course, there was no denying the attraction between the two of you and since it was senior year... well, why the hell not?

Oh, it was fun. You still remember the laughs you and him had when he took you out on a joyride. Or the late dinners he would drag you to, always picking a different diner to go to every night. And while you knew you shouldn't have agreed to his offers of driving you home or his help on your physics homework you just couldn't say no to those eyes.

It was easy at first, as it always is. You didn't even talk to him outside your usual public banter, in fact the only thing you two did was just look at each other with hungry eyes. At that time the only thing on your mind and his was sex and touching and kisses.

But then... well, the rest was history. Your heart swelled with pride when he won a race at a track meet. And your eyes glazed over with happiness whenever you two were in each other's arms. Before you knew it, you fell hard and there was no way to pick yourself up.

And you know that he felt the same. You could tell it from the way he wants to protect you even though you could take care of yourself and the way he grins and listens intensely to your rants.

It was funny to you how it went from just sex to late night talks. How you two seemed to be texting all the time. Even the forever oblivious Conner noticed how you spent most of your time on your phone.

You found yourself nervous around him, trying to ignore the soft touches you let happen when he was close. And you definitely tried to not look in his eyes, those emerald eyes. They were so honest and so loving and-

You hate how you have to force to keep him off your mind. Even now as you run away you have to keep yourself from staring at him. It doesn't work though and you keep stealing glances.

Your heart breaks at the sight of him. He's kicking the bleachers and shouting. You can't hear his words but the runners of the track team can. His cousin, the kid who is always wiggling his eyebrows at you because for some reason he knew about the two of you, was the only one who stopped and talked to him. You know that he's gonna talk about it to his cousin, tell him that you broke his heart. And just when it was getting to be such a good thing.

You know it was going to be a good thing, something that steady and safe but still full of passion and happiness. You couldn't risk it though.

You always had that nagging feeling that something was going to ruin it for you, something like your sister getting to him or your father just ripping you away from the life you made in Happy Harbour as he always done before. It just overtook you and finally you gave in.

Maybe it was a mistake or maybe it wasn't

You grit your teeth as you walk down one of the school's paths that swerves around the track field and stops in front of the entrance of the west wing. You're relieved that no one you know is around, you don't want them to see your red face and your angry scowl. It would raise questions and you didn't want to answer any. And while there are students of Happy Harbour High School around they all know not to bother you.

You take out your iPod and shove the ear buds into your ears because you don't want to hear the sounds of the school and music can help you distract yourself.

Just get home, you think. Get home and you'll be fine and then talk to mom, she's gonna understand.

Because she does, she's the one who has been there waiting for you when you came home late after a night of laughter with Wally. She's the one who smiled and listened to you gush on and on about your days with him and she's the one who made him three sandwiches for the first picnic you and him went on.

You're almost halfway to the entrance of the school when you feel a hand on your shoulder, stopping you right in the middle of the path.

You take a deep breath and turn. You catch his eyes, desperate and beautiful eyes, and you're silent.

Damn, he's fast.

You don't kiss him nor does he hug you. There was no point for that. You two just look into each others eyes and while the music from your iPod blocked out his words you couldn't help but catch glimpses of the students nearby who are whispering and you just don't care.

It could work. The simple statement runs from him to you. And for some reason you trust him.

You nod and let a smile take over your lips

Now that you think about it... It must have been so cheesy that he ran after you and stopped you in the middle of you running away.

But you don't want to know what would happen if he didn't do so.


	2. Worry

"Wally!" Her voice croaked as she pushed on his chest as if squeezing and squeezing the area on his left breast would push out the bullets.

He only groaned in reply, his eyes glazing over slowly. She choked back another yell and kept her bloody hands on his chest. "Okay, we're g-getting you to a hospital... and we're gonna get the best doctor we can get and everything is gonna be alright." She had to talk, it was the only way to calm down.

When did it all go so wrong?

Maybe it was karma. Karma when she dragged Wally into this mission with her.

\--

"I don't know... I don't think I want to be apart it," Wally said as he sat down in his armchair. He started to rearrange the files on his desk, organizing them in a perfect mess that only he could understand.

"Wally," she pleaded. She crossed her arms and jutted her hip to the side stubbornly, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "One mission. Just one more before you go on that vacation of yours," she waved a hand dismissively. Still confused about his sudden decision to take time off for himself, "it's going to be easy. Dick told everyone that it was just a bust on Savage's new business. We already got the thumbs up from Agent Wayne."

Wally sighed and started to shake his head. "Come on, just do this. Everyone wants to see you in action again before you leave." She smiled slightly. It was true, lately the well-known agent had shied away from missions and usually just partook in aiding them with information while her and others were on the field.

He sighed again. "Fine, I'll go to the briefing but I'm not promising a guarantee on the mission," and he rolled his eyes at her smirk.

She caught him coming in late to the office for the briefing, as he always did, and she couldn't help but smile. She had to hide it though. Agent Wayne's stare had not only been for the redhead but for her. Finally, she sat back in her chair and listened.

"Yesterday, at around 9:30am, it was tipped off to us by an anonymous source that Savage has conducted his business in an area of Metropolis. From what we found out Savage has apparently been selling his products, which you all know by now are bombs and explosives, to anarchist groups such as the notorious Reach..."

Objective: End Savage's operation and bring him in.

In the end, he decided to go on the mission.

\--

But Dick promised. He promised that it would be alright. No one would be hurt. They were so ready, their plan was tight and their heads were in the game.

She paused for a moment, leaning forward to check for any vital signs. She breathed out heavily, her attention on Wally and no one else. Their mission was over, the one they were preparing for weeks.

She couldn't help but slap him in the face when he was starting to fall asleep. "Wally!" She yelled again. "Megan! Dick! Please, help!" She looked around for the redhead and their leader. Conner was the one who answered the plea for help; he placed a hand on her shoulder, gave it a tight squeeze and he jogged off to contact their bosses.

And like the genius she was Artemis couldn't help but think about what would happen. She would have to explain to Agent Allen, former Agent Garrick, and his parents and his poor aunt that their family member, their close family member was seriously injured. Too fatal. That it was too-

"Babe," he rasped. Artemis gasped and came back to reality, she looked down into his eyes and she instantly knew that he found out what she was thinking of. He groaned when he started talking again and while Artemis hushed him he kept going. "Babe," he started again and while they both knew that she only liked being called that in private, only in the confides of her dump of an apartment and his large office at headquarters. She couldn't help but smile, it was a sad and tired one but it was still a smile. "Remember what you told me? Right before the mission?"

\--

"You're worrying too much," she said as she lightly traced circles on his left breast, smiling as Wally's arms tightened around her. "It'll be fine, both Dick and Wayne said that it's not gonna take more than a couple of hours."

"Babe, you don't know what could happen in those couple of hours."

"Don't say that," she scoffed and glared playfully.

"C'mon Artemis, I'm just saying. Missions hardly ever go the way we want it to... I mean, remember the one with Tula-"

"No." She drew in her breath and looked away. She turned around but still kept close to him. "I don't want to hear it."

"Alright."

The next day, when all those who chose to partake in the mission were being transported over to Metropolis, Artemis found herself sitting next to the fidgeting redhead. She placed a hand on his arm and lightly smiled.

"What could go wrong?"

\--

"What could go wrong?" She said after a moment's thought. "It was, 'what could go wrong?'."

"Yep, got it right," he nodded and chuckled, wincing at the sudden pain, "God, Conner's so slow. Can't that guy do anything right?" He joked.

She wanted to punch him. She didn't want to hear his jokes at this time, but in the end she decided that his crack at humor was the only thing keeping him awake and her sane. Even if it was her job to comfort him, not the other way around.

"I put the C.I.A to shame back there, didn't I?" He asked. The question came as a surprise to Artemis but it only took her a moment to come up with an answer.

\--

"WALLY! How could you not go after him!?" She screamed, her cheeks took on a pink color as she fought two of Savage's soldiers.

"... What?" It was a slow response, as if he took time to actually remember that single word.

They had all watched what happened. Savage had murmured a single sentence to him, something that stopped Wally in his tracks.

They didn't know what Savage said to him and at that moment they didn't care too much.

"Why. did. you. not. go. after. HIM!? We could have ended this whole thing!"

\--

"No," she said firmly, her hands still on his chest and his head resting against her knee at the moment. "Not at all." Because in all honestly, Wally's fast reflexes and quick thinking saved Megan

\--

"WATCH OUT!" Dick yelled, occupied with the small explosive that was ticking away. He watched with worried eyes as a man, probably a rookie of Savage's large army, got up and held a gun in Megan's direction.

The agent had noticed too late, her face took a look of surprise and she couldn't move.

Wally was the only one who responded; he pushed Megan out-of-the-way and blinked twice before two bullets hit him.

Conner went straight to Megan's side and Artemis couldn't stop herself from throwing the man to the side with such anger that it scared even herself.

She ran and slid down to her knees at his side. "Wally!"

Dick had defused the explosive just in time, shutting down Savage's goal for a massive explosion. Even if he got away.

\--

"I'll go on that vacation with you," she said finally. "Just get better and I'll take off too. I'll tell Wayne tomorrow."

"No," he said. "Don't promise me that or I'm actually gonna hold you down to it."

She would have talked on forever just to keep him company but when Conner and Agent Palmer came she was supposed to give him up, to let the two agents take care of him.

But she didn't, she followed and held Wally's hand because she wasn't going to let go.


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they loved
> 
> they lost
> 
> they were happy

August, 1965

It's now or never, come hold me tight. The music played softly from his car's speakers. She rolled her eyes at the song he chose, still surprised that his taste revolved around Elvis. She still couldn't forget the first time she saw his collection. 

"Ah, my favorite singer." Wally held out his hand to her, his grin impish and full of trickery.

"You're such a ditz," Artemis stated with a smirk but still took his hand. She'll have to tell Megan and her friend Zee the next day that Wally was corny on their anniversary (she secretly loved that he did dragged her all the way to a clearing to dance in the moonlight.)

"Hey, I'm not the one whose all decked out tonight," he replied. She blushed lightly and silently cursed that she picked her mother's ripped capri-trousers to wear for the night. He chuckled at her pink cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

As they danced slowly, unusual to the tone of the song, the music continued filling up the clearing they were in.

When I first saw you with your smile so tender

He sang along, making her laugh. His voice crackled and didn't harmonize with Presley's and she couldn't help but slap him on the arm when his singing turned into shrieking.

"Don't be a candyass."

He guffawed and had to let go of her waist to run his hand through his hair. His impossible hair, different from Connor and Dick's mop-top cut. It was red and loose and all over the place. When he ran his locks flowed backwards and as he would skid to a stop they would fall into every direction possible. She may have loved his hair, loved the way his locks felt when her fingers ran through them, but she loved his eyes even more. His emerald eyes that only he seemed to have.

I'd spend a lifetime waiting for the right time

"Wally?" She whispered into his neck. 

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"What's gonna happen after high school?"

He danced silently and took those moments to think. "We move. We get out of this town."

"Wally..." She said cautiously.

"Artemis," he brought her in close and breathed into her hair. "We're not splitting, if that's what you're thinking."

"No! Of course not," her grip on his jacket tightened.

It's now or never, come hold me tight

"I was just thinking. We're both going to college and what would happen if we don't get accepted to the same one?"

"Hey, hey..." He said softly. "Let's not worry about that! We still got a couple of months before we found out anything!" She nodded and relaxed against him. "Let's enjoy now. Got it, gal?"

She'd take his advice. She would stop worrying about worrying about the future and think about what was happening now in her life.

It was horrible sometimes though. The time they lived in was wrong and ignorant and just...

She was going to have to forget the prejudice she was getting at school or any place she went. Just because of her heritage. She would just move on everyday and hope that no one would attack her mother again or scream at her because she was mixed blood. At least she had her amazing friends. At least she had him. Someone who would kiss away her anger and someone who could make her laugh within only a second.

Tomorrow will be too late, it's now or never. My love won't wait.

She sighed happily and let him spun her around. They danced till the morning light broke through the trees that surrounded the area.

They were in love.

**April, 1968**

"Art..." He choked on her name and looked to the floor.

She bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "Well? What is it?"

"I... I've been..."

"Wally," she gripped his arm. Her finger nails dug into his skin but she knew it didn't hurt him.

He gulped and finally looked into her eyes.

"I've been drafted."

She wanted to shout. To yell and pull her hair. Maybe even pull his hair while she was at it. But she was too shocked.

No

Please God, no

"You could burn the draft card," the words tumbled out of her mouth fast. Faster than Wally could run. You could burn the card and avoid the war like my dad did, but that piece of information of her father, the famed radical, went unsaid. "Dick's dad. He's a general, he could help..." She stopped talking once she saw his head shaking.

"Dick's been drafted too. We're both going."

"When?"

"In a month."

And right after that Wally's arms went around her. They squeezed her and they comforted her but she couldn't help but yell. "You don't have to go!" It would have been easier if she went with him. As long as in the end she was with him. But no, she was a woman and she couldn't. She would have to stay home like the other women and suffer from not hearing from him for months and then hope for the best because at that point only God could help them.

"I'll be safe," he whispered into her ear. "I'll write letters anytime I can and I'll keep out of danger."

They were sad. They were mad. They were dreading the inevitable.

**August, 1972**

"Arty!"

Artemis jumped back in surprise, the poster she was holding dropped to the floor and she scowled as she bent to pick it up. "Raquel! You can't scare me like tha-"

"Someone's here for you."

Artemis paused and looked up into her friend's eyes. Her eyebrows raised in confusion and a slight frown settled on her lips. "Who is it?"

She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "He said he wants it to be a surprise."

"He?" Artemis' brain rattled around for guesses. Bart? No, it couldn't be Bart. He was at that championship meet. Maybe it was Barry. He had come now and then to help the organization by taking posters and boards to post all over town. But he did take a leave of absence from his work to help his very pregnant wife. "Raquel... You're gonna have to help me here."

The other shook her head and crossed her arms. Artemis sighed and said name after name, Raquel kept shaking her head.

Artemis groaned. "Who could it..." The realization showed on her face. "...be?" Her friend grinned and started to nod.

The blonde dropped the supplies she held and pushed past Raquel. She ran down the hallway and only slowed when she got to the main entrance.

Right there a tall man with impossible red hair and gorgeous green eyes stood among a group of girls. They were his friends; people he hasn't seen since he left for Vietnam and they were all smiles and laughs because their favorite clown was back in their lives. Zatanna, bless her soul, grinned when she spotted Artemis. She tugged on Wally's sleeve and pointed out his girlfriend in the crowd.

It became silent for them. She stood in the doorway leading to to the front room and he watched her carefully.

"You're home." It came out breathless but happy. He grinned and held out his arms which Artemis gladly jumped into.

The others went away, leaving the two to themselves.

"You're home," she repeated and he nodded. She took in every single bump and scratch of him, she thought those little marks made him more beautiful than he already was. She kept off his right leg, which was injured from his fight along the front of the war. She remembered because of those letters he wrote to her. Those letters that comforted her at night.

She placed kiss after kiss on his dirty face and on his chapped lips. He laughed while she cried happily.

Later they went back to her house and they told stories and caught up and kissed and hugged.

She told him about her hard work. How she became co-leader of the Woman's Rights Organization. She rambled on and on because there was no way she was going shut up. She talked about the protests the organization did and the boycotts they led. He nodded and listened intensely and told her she did amazing. Artemis just wanted to pounce on him.

He talked about the war. About his leg. About the friends he lost. She comforted him and told him that it would get better. Just like it got better for her.

After years of not seeing each other, of not hearing each others voice, they spent every second of the night together.

They woke up to morning light spilling in from the only window in Artemis' room. Their bodies tangled and their hair wild and they didn't want it any other way.

They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Now or Never - Elvis Presley


	4. Time

"I owe you."  
"It's no problem," Artemis smiled at her mentor before turning back to look out of the window of the car.  
"No, I'm serious. I owe you... the world for this." She snorted and looked at Ollie who gripped the steering wheel. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She knew the reason why Ollie was nervous was because of his previous "apprentice." Roy had run away just a week ago because of problems from his past and he left another family behind that worried for his well-being.  
Artemis didn't know him too well. She met him only a couple of times and during those encounters he was a straight-faced jerk. He tried to avoid her as much as possible, there was no comforting welcome from him when she became Ollie's new mentee nor did he offer any tips when they practiced archery together. In fact, Artemis couldn't help but feel a bit glad for his sudden appearance.  
But she knew how much it hurt Ollie. So she kept his mind off of it.  
"How bad is he?"  
Ollie breathed out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Kid took a bad fall. Torn knee ligament and small stress fractures along the tibia. All on his right leg." He sighed again. "He was supposed to have started physical therapy about a month ago but he went to a track meet and made things worse. He just got out of the hospital."  
Artemis winced at the description. This would be her hardest job. A stress fracture was bad enough but a knee ligament? Her new client was known well through out the sports community. In fact, she was surprised that someone who had such a profile was going to be under her care.  
She knew his career was on the line and the fact that it depended on her overwhelmed her. She hasn't had a job in God knows how long-  
"Listen, you can do this." Ollie reached over for her hand and Artemis allowed him to squeeze it. "Just remember all the stuff Dinah and I taught you. You got this."  
She smiled and nodded.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"Thanks for coming so soon," he said to her. He took her hand and shook it eagerly. She couldn't believe she was meeting a legend but there she was, shaking his hand. The Barry Allen.  
Artemis looked around the loft she was in, ignoring the two grown men hugging as if it's been decades since they've last seen each other, and she couldn't help but be impressed. It was an open place, hardly any furniture but still very roomy and homely. She hitched the strap of her duffel bag higher onto her shoulder. "Uh," she cut off the two from their reunion. "Do you know where he is? We got a lot of work to do if he wants to be ready to start training again." She might as well get down to business.  
Ollie nodded and looked at his friend for an explanation, not entirely surprised that the most important person of the situation was not actually there.  
"Well, you see," the blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "He might have gone to the store-"  
"Barry!" A shout could be heard from the entrance of the loft. Artemis craned her neck to see who it was. "Is Roy here yet!?"  
He was tall and lean, attributes Artemis didn't really like before meeting him. His red hair fell all over the place and while his freckles took up most of his face she stared into his eyes. He was about her age, which surprised her, competitive athletes looked older than they really were. The thing that caught her attention though were his crutches. He leaned more on his left leg and when he wobbled forward he couldn't keep balance. The Wallace West was standing right in front of her, someone who she watched on TV win golds for their country. Someone who motivated others. And someone who was going to be her new patient.  
"Who is this?" He almost snarled once he caught Artemis' gaze.  
"Your physical therapist." She said quickly, her hip jutted out to the left and she placed a hand on the other side. She could feel her lips curl into a smirk.  
He let out a grunt of surprise and turned towards his uncle. "What does she mean!? I thought Roy was going to be coming?"  
"Nice to see ya too, kid." Ollie didn't let Barry answer, instead he went over to the young adult and slapped him on the back. He motioned towards Artemis and smiled. "Roy's... busy. So meet your new physical therapist! Trained her myself," he said proudly. The redhead scowled at her and she couldn't help but scowl back. "This is Wally," Ollie introduced him. " And this is Artemis." He looked at Wally again and grinned.  
"Pleasure." She held out her hand.  
-...-...-...-...-  
Ollie and Barry hung in the dining room of the apartment, talking on and on. Artemis couldn't help but snicker at their little bromance, it was a cute thing between two aging athletes. Artemis and Wally hung in the space between the living room and the hallway that led to the kitchen. Wally lay on the therapy treatment table Artemis brought with her. The mat was pushed down with his weight but he deemed it comfortable enough. Artemis was examining his leg. She always did check ups before she made a schedule with the patient.  
"Just know that Roy's gonna be back." He said to the ceiling but it was aimed for Artemis  
Artemis rolled her eyes. "Please, if anything, he's somewhere living happy with the decision that he's not with you." Wally huffed from under her and said something under her breath that she couldn't quite catch.  
She moved around the table to Wally's to her side and leaned in closer to his right leg. "How long has it been since you had the surgery on your knee?"  
"Didn't you find that out from Ollie? How can you be my therapist and not know that?"  
Artemis gritted her teeth. She moved to the left and stared down at Wally. "Listen. Roy's not here because he ran away." Wally's eyes darted back and forth as i f he was thinking. "I'm your physical therapist now so deal with it. Do you want to be ready for next summer games or not?" He let out a deep breath. "Now, how long has it been since you had the surgery?"  
"About two months." Good. He was now being cooperative, even if his tone held a bit of disdain.  
"Ollie told me that you still went to a meet. How could you have run when you're seriously injured?" Artemis looked up and saw him blush.  
"I didn't actually run..." She waited for him to continue. "I was in the bleachers watching my cousin who was competing but, uh, I kind of fell."  
"You fell?" Wally nodded.  
Artemis laughed and Wally's blush deepened and she decided that she liked the color red.

\------

Two Weeks Later

"How long have you been working for Ollie?"  
The question was sudden. "About two years," she answered quickly.  
A scowl set on his lips and she tried to keep her attention on his leg. "Two years? What do you do?"  
His curiosity surprised her. She shook her head and just labeled him as being nosy but she still answered. "Well, halfway through college I met Dinah... You know Dinah, right? " He nodded and she continued. "She kind of helped me pass through college with recommendations and some tutoring here and there. After I got my degree she offered me a job at Ollie's gym." She wasn't sure why she was revealing so much but it felt nice to talk about it to someone. "I was kind of just an assistant since Ollie still had Roy around. After a year there I kind of just became another mentee of Ollie. He taught me a bunch of stuff and helped me get a license... I teach at Ollie's gym. You know, whenever I don't have a job to do or something."  
"You must be real grateful for them."  
"I am."  
Artemis appreciated it when he didn't say anything more. It remained silent the rest of the time and she liked it. It was awkward and weird at points but it still was peaceful. His attitude he had for her was gone and while he still liked t o joke around with her, his jokes were something she could live with. He respected her and she couldn't want more than that.

\------

One Week Later

 

"Here's the money," Artemis handed the check over to Zatanna who, once she caught sight of the amount on the check, raised her eyebrows.  
"Artemis, this pays for your half of the bills for this month and the next." She looked up from the paper to the blonde. "Where did you get all this money?"  
The other shrugged again and flipped through the magazine she picked up from the table. "It's from the new job I got."  
"Job?"  
"Where did you think I was these past few weeks?"  
"I don't know" Zatanna took a moment to think. "Practicing archery? As you always do."  
"Ha! Funny." Artemis faked a laugh and Zatanna's nose wrinkled as she grinned.  
"No, seriously. Come on," she waved the paper around and waited patiently.  
Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ollie got me a job as someone's physical therapist."  
Zatanna grinned. "Good, it's been a while since you've gotten a job. I seriously thought you would spend your life at the gym teaching classes to middle-aged men who think they can become the next great archer or something," she rolled her eyes and then became quiet. There was silence and Artemis was happy that the conversation was over.  
It was ruined when Zatanna spoke up again. "Is it someone we know?"  
"... Not exactly."  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"  
"Well, everyone knows him..."  
"Do you think you're helping me with these hints? 'Cause you're not."  
Artemis took a deep breath and got up from the couch to head over to a nearby desk. Zatanna watched her with curious eyes, almost as if she was trying to figure out what Artemis was doing. The blonde looked through the pile of magazines there was on the desk and when she found the one she wanted she walked to Zatanna with it. She set the magazine on Zatanna' s lap and pointed to the man who was posed for the cover picture. "Him."  
Zatanna squinted, confused as to what Artemis was pointing to and soon her eyes widened as her mind cleared. "Nooo," it was drawn out in disbelief.  
"Yeah." Zatanna threw the magazine to the side and hopped up from the couch.  
"So you mean to tell me that you're Wallace West's physical therapist. And I mean the Wallace West. Like as in the kid who won three golds for the US by the time he was 19?"  
"I know who he is."  
"That's irrelevant." Zatanna waved her off and walked away, stopping in the middle of the apartment. She turned to look at Artemis. "How long have you been doing this?"  
Artemis shrugged. "Like a month?"  
"A month!? And what? You thought you couldn't tell me or something?"  
"It wasn't that big a deal." Artemis made her way to the kitchen.  
"Artemis, honey. I love you and all but what planet are you coming from where it's not a big deal to not tell me," she followed her friend.  
Artemis rolled her eyes and went over to the fridge to take out a carton of juice. Zatanna took a seat at one of the high chairs of the kitchen's island. "So?"  
"So what?"  
"So..." Zatanna drew it out, her chin resting in her palm and a grin on her lips. "How is it working with him?"  
"He's loud and annoying and can eat like a hippo. I swear, Zee, he never stops eating," Artemis said quickly as she grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards. Her movements were rapid as she described him. She didn't know but there was an affectionate undertone to her ranting, as if she actually liked those traits.  
She rolled her eyes when Zatanna snorted. "I'm being serious!"  
"He's cute," Zatanna interjected and her grinned widened.  
"Is that all you think about?"  
"I'm sorry! You're telling me lies about this kid and you expect me to agree!?"  
"Lies?"  
Zatanna rolled her eyes and waved her hands before she clasped them together again. "Let's face it. Wally is like America's sweetheart... But you know, the guy version. There is no way possible that he's a jerk."  
"You know what? Why don't you go and help him with his injuries?"  
"Oh, I would. Not for him though." Zatanna placed hand on her chest in smugness. Artemis raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer as she poured the juice into her cup. "But you know that gymnast that always seems to be around him? Name's Dick ?" Artemis nodded, how could she not know? Wally was on the phone with him most of the time, sending him texts and giggling like a like a little girl when he received a text. "I'd do it to meet him."  
"You're hopeless." Artemis smirked as she drank her juice and then set the cup into the sink. "I'm going to be late."  
"Late for what?"  
"A session with Wally." She answered as she went to the hallway closet to get her jacket and duffel bag.  
"Ooh, a session."  
"Stop." Artemis stared her down but, after a year of living with Zatanna, she realized the girl had balls of steel. Instead of backing down she grinned even wider. Artemis sighed and went to the front door and opened in an act of trying to get out of there as fast as possible.  
"Use protect-" Artemis shut the door behind her but she still could hear Zatanna's laughter. She rubbed the back of her neck and ignored the blush that took over her face.

\-----------

After a week later, Artemis started noticing.  
She was growing... comfortable.  
Not in the way she was comfortable with her neighbor but rather in the way she would be with a friend. She had a key to his apartment and she learned the inner workings of his home. She knew it was a breach of their professional relationship but she didn't really care. With all the trouble Wally gave her she deserved to have at least some sense of security.  
Even now as she waited outside of his apartment door she cursed under her breath at herself for forgetting the key. Whenever Wally was late, as he usually was, she usually just let herself in and hung around after she got everything ready.  
But he never was this late.  
"God dammit Wally." She hissed, now directing her anger towards him.  
She let a sigh of relief when she heard voices coming from down the hallway. She turned to see Wally and an old man walk her way. She waited patiently, watching Wally walk with his crutches. He was almost as slow as the old man.  
"Alright m'boy. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, patting Wally on the shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. He walked with a cane, it looked pretty old to Artemis' eyes, and he was impeccable in a suit. They walked and stopped in front of her.  
Wally nodded and grinned. "I'll come to pick you up around the same time as today."  
The old man nodded and turned to look at Artemis. She smiled in respect and in awe. He had a certain type of air around him and while he looked like some doll that could break in two seconds there was a strength about him that was only matched by Ollie, Dinah, and Barry.  
"Ah, and who may this be?" He turned to Wally for an introduction. His eyes had a glint, something of young mischief and power. His smile was wide and took years off his face.  
"This is Artemis," he said as he walked over to stand next to her. "My physical therapist... friend." Artemis raised an eyebrow at him before she held out a hand. "Artemis, this is Kent Nelson."  
Kent took her hand and shook lightly. His grip was soft compared to hers. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear. Wally here can't see to stop talking about you."  
"Oh really?" Kent nodded. "Interesting." Wally mumbled something under his breath but it was unheard by the two others.  
Kent chuckled and smiled at her. "Well, it's getting late and I'm keeping you from him." He stepped forward and nodded his head as a good-bye.  
Wally waved and even though Kent wasn't turned to see it Artemis knew that he saw it. Wally ushered her in as he opened the door.  
"He's cool." She stated as she stepped into the apartment after Wally, she leaned to the side on the left and reached out the for the lights. Within a second the light came out and the whole house illuminated with a warm yellow light.  
"Who? Kent?" He laughed. "Yeah, a bit crazy but cool nonetheless."  
"Crazy?"  
Wally nodded and walked away into the kitchen. "Yeah, I met him when I first moved in. Kept sending me cookies and telling me stories of his late wife. Thought he was kind of weird but I ended going on a walk with him within a week of meeting him."  
"Oh, you must have dreaded it."  
"I did, you don't even know." Artemis chuckled as she set up up her things. She went straight to their spot, right between the living room and the hallway. She came to like that area. The therapy table was already there and most of the things she needed made their home under the table.  
"Hey, mind waiting a while to start the session? I'm starving so I thought I'd make some dinner for us," he called from the kitchen.  
"I don't know. I can't stay too long." She shrugged.  
"It won't be too long. Just a couple of sandwiches." He then grinned to himself before he called out again. "I'll make you your favorite!"  
"A couple for you is like ten." Artemis raised an eyebrow. She had a taste of always bringing up his insane metabolism in random conversations. "Alright! Fine."  
"Like I said. Just a couple." She snorted and returned back to work as Wally got busy in the kitchen.  
"So?"  
"So, we go on the walk. Dude is like freaking 80 and was able to keep up with me . Anyways, we got to talking and it turns out he knew a friend of mine. Back when they were in their prime."  
"Really?" She could just see Wally grin with a nod.  
"Turns out that Kent was a physical trainer back in the day. He trained all the older Olympic stars."  
"Whoa, so you basically have a legend living in the same building as you." She finished setting up and made her way into the kitchen. Artemis came up from behind him and began to help him, taking the cold cuts from the fridge.  
"Yep!" He smugly smiled. "He even gives me a couple of tips here and there for some help."  
She glared at him when he made a move to steal some of the slices of turkey. "I dare you to touch it. You leg won't be the only thing that will be hurting afterwards."  
He faked a whimper and stuck out his tongue. "Ya wound me." He said as he passed her two sub sandwiches which she started to fill up with meat.  
"Hey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you fine with me calling you a friend?"  
Artemis stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Wally. Well, that was sudden. "I'd like to think of you as more of an unwanted companion," he made a face and she smiled. "But yeah... I guess I am your friend."  
They spent the rest of the evening eating funny looking sandwiches and bickering. When it came to the actual therapy session they both felt at ease. It was a nice and warm feeling they both had in their stomachs.

\-------

She'll admit, he was annoying as hell as first. His corny jokes got on her nerves and she couldn't stand to spend more than the required time with him. But as time passed she got used to him. She got used to his jokes and the gross burps he let out after he ate.  
She got used to walking in on him and his uncle watching past track meets when she came for a visit or for a session. At first it was awkward and she didn't know what to do but soon she learned it was just best to say "Hi" to the men and go to set up her station because soon Barry would leave Wally to her. At least he understood the importance of working on time while Wally just complained about her methods. Wally only had another year and a half to get better for the next Olympics.  
He was getting better. She was so proud, of herself and him. After what seemed like months and months of stretching and working out (The real truth was that she 's only been his physical therapist for about four months) they were finally making some progress.  
She didn't want it to end though. She didn't want the late night impromptu dinners and the talks with Kent Nelson to end . She didn't want to give up the key he gave her. She knew she was being selfish but that happens when she grew attached to someone.  
Yes, she was growing attached to him. She'll admit, she was happy to have a friend like Wally. Zee and Raquel were great but he was a goofball and a loud mouth and yet he was soft and compassionate... and just something she needed.  
They fell into a routine. She would come almost everyday, or she would try to, and they set to stretching for an hour. Afterwards they would go for a walk. Wally was down to just using one crutch, which he was ecstatic about. The day Artemis told him that she would have to take away one of his crutches, he jumped up and down. It was a horrible mistake, for in the end she had to spend another hour with him relaxing the tension in his muscles and soothing down the pain the fractures caused. After their walks he would make lunch and dinner and while eating they would watch reruns of Celebrity Hockey.

\--------

They knew each other well enough. While no specific details were shared between them Wally knew that Artemis had a sister and lived with girl named Zatanna. He knew she was Gotham born and that she moved to Happy Harbor because of college and that's where she met Dinah. Artemis knew that Wally was friends with almost every Olympic star and that he came out from Central and has a huge family (she loves to constantly tease him of his humble town. Central was known to be quiet and safe, unlike Gotham) She found out that the reason Wally cared so much for Roy was because they both went to the Junior Olympics together when they younger (she wasn't quite sure why Roy went to them. She knew that archery wasn't included in the program but she didn't pay too much attention to it).  
So it wasn't too long before she met Wally's BFF, Dick Grayson.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"Wally?" She closed the door behind her and took a look around the living room. It was strange, he usually hung out around that area when he was waiting for her to come. "Wally!" She called out once more and sighed and set her bag down.  
"In here!" She turned to the direction she heard the voice come from. "My bedroom!"  
She grunted and walked down the hallway, a bit irritated. How the hell could he still be in bed in three in the afternoon? She was prepared to start lecturing him as she always did. There had been incidents where she came to his apartment and found him in bed sleeping or just being lazy. That was what she was prepared for. She was prepared for a redhead just laying down on his bed being lazy and/or sleeping.  
She wasn't prepared to come across two men screaming at the video game screen.  
"What the hell was that!?" Wally yelled as he smashed buttons on his controller. He was leaning back in his bed with his leg elevated. At least he has the good sense to do that, Artemis thought.  
The other one was on the edge of the bed, concentrating on the game. "That was me kicking your ass." His black hair was in his eyes but that didn't seem to bother him, and Artemis noticed that he sat with perfect posture, even though he seemed to be concentrated for the game. She just wished Wally sat like that and not slouched. She did chastise him for it but he never listened and dismissed her warnings of early age arthritis and back pain  
"Uh, guys?"  
"Not now Artemis!" She glared at Wally who didn't even glance at her. His friend on the other hand was looking at her, a grin growing wide on his lips. He got up and walked to the TV, he didn't listen to Wally's protests as he shut off the game. "Why!?"  
"Uh, kid idiot, someone is here for you. " He pointed to Artemis who stared at Wally. The redhead blinked once and once it registered in his mind that it was Artemis he tried to jump up from the bed, his injured leg stopped him though and had him falling back to the thousands of pillows that were on his bed. With a curse under her breath Artemis walked to Wally and inspected his leg, a tutting sound escaped her lips as she resisted the urge to punch him in the arm. "Didn't I always tell you to take it easy?"  
"So I'm guessing that you're his physical therapist?" Artemis looked at Wally's friend, her eyebrow raised in a "how did you know that?"  
He seemed to get it and shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm just the best detective on this side of the world," he glared at Wally when a snort escaped his mouth. "Nah, Wally just never stops talking about you. Always Artemis this and Artemis that." She looked at Wally smugly and he didn't meet her eyes, trying to keep an air of ignorance.  
"I'm Dick Grayson." He held out his hand and Artemis took it and shook. "Nice to meet you," he grinned.  
"Likewise," she nodded and went back to Wally's leg. "Dick Grayson, huh? My friend is a fan of yours."  
Dick sat on the edge of the bed and patted Wally's left foot. "Really? Cool." He smiled and Artemis smiled back. He wasn't smug about it nor was he cracking jokes and she appreciated that.  
"So how long have you known Wally?" She asked after a moment of silence between the three of them. "Was he always this weird?"  
Wally groaned, it was from either his leg or the fact that she wanted to know more about his past, and Dick grinned. "I like you."  
And as Wally stretched and lightly jogged in place for his workout Artemis and Dick watched as they shared a tub of Wally's favorite ice-cream. They threw in encouraging words every now and then but Wally wouldn't accept them. He instead glared at them and kept shouting on and on about how he would have get revenge on them for eating his ice-cream.  
They ignored him. They were too busy sharing stories about their redhead.

\---------

Artemis knew karma was going to bite her in the ass. She just knew it.  
It was a peaceful day and an even more peaceful session.  
"You're getting much better." She noted as she inspected his leg and he gave her a grin.  
"Just have an awesome physical therapist ." He leaned back a bit and studied the wall. "I'm definitely going to be ready for that check up at the end of the year ." She nodded. Barry had told her that he needed her to just get Wally physically healthy enough to pass a check up at the end of the year, that if he passed it then he would be alright for his normal vigorous training for the Olympics.  
"In the direction we're going the stress fractures will most likely heal by the end of the year," she turned to the left and wrote in the little notepad she usually carried around. She wrote down details about his muscles and reaction times. Simple little notes that helped her when she came up with exercises for him.  
"What about the knee ligament?"  
She didn't answer at first, instead she went to her duffel bag and started to rummage through it. "Artemis?" His voice made her stop and she took a deep breath before she turned around.  
"The knee ligament?" He nodded. "I haven't been paying much attention to it but from what I could see... it's healing well enough..." He didn't answer and she forced a smile. "Listen, let's just work on those stress fractures..." She stuck her hand into the duffel bag once more and tried to look for her compression device. "Where the hell is it!?"  
"My compression device..." She trailed off as she started to look around the room. "I thought I put it in my bag."  
"Maybe you left it home or something?"  
"... Shit."  
So there she was, waiting outside of Wally's apartment door for Zatanna. She was looking intensely at a small point of the floor as she paced back and forth. "Artemis?" The blonde looked up and let out a sigh of relief at the image of her friend standing in front of her. Thank God. "I got that thing you needed... The compression device, right?"  
"Yes!" Artemis grabbed at it and smiled at Zatanna. "Thanks so much!" She held the little machine in one arm and put her free hand on the door knob. "Alright, I'll see you later-"  
"Uh, don't think so." Zatanna stepped forward and that smile appeared. The one that told Artemis that she was going to do some trouble.  
Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I feel like it's a perfect opportunity to meet your little patient..."  
"No."  
"You're no fair!" Zatanna made a face and Artemis crossed her arms ready to tell her friend that she really didn't want her to be bothering her employer.  
"Artemis?" The voice carried over to them easily and before Artemis could even respond the door flung open to reveal a very confused redhead. "Uh, hi?" He caught sight of Zatanna who grinned at him. "Nice to meet you?" His brow furrowed.  
"Hey," she held out her hand and he took it and shook. "Names Zatanna. And you must be Wally."  
"Ah, you're Zatanna." Wally grinned as it became clear, which wasn't the case for Zatanna who looked from Artemis to Wally. "Artemis told me all about you."  
"Oh really?" She smiled and he nodded. It only took another second till Wally invited her in. She mouthed a "told you he's a nice kid! And cute too boost!" to Artemis, who bit her lip and followed them inside.  
-...-...-...-...-  
From what Artemis saw it was pretty obvious that Wally and Zatanna were turning from strangers to besties. While she worked on his leg they talked and talked and talked. About her, about their apartment, about everything. Every now and then she would glance at Wally who seemed to sense her gaze and look back at her and grin, it told her "payback". Artemis knew it was from the Dick and Artemis meeting debacle.  
She was just glad that their session was over.  
"Alright, time to go," she placed the strap of her bag over her shoulder and waited for Zee to get ready.  
"What? Arty? Already?"  
"Arty?" Wally looked from Zatanna to Artemis. He easily lifted himself off the table with the strength of his upper body and sat with his arms on his knees. There he goes again, slouching. Artemis rolled her eyes. His shoulders hunched and he was completely oblivious and Artemis couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips. It was affectionate and just for him. The said girl cleared her throat after a moment, realizing that she was staring at him for too long and Zatanna, who noticed, laughed.  
"Oh yeah, you don't know about that," she grinned, "we have this kid in our apartment. Names Billy. He's a sweet kid, you know?" Wally nodded and she continued. "Anyways, Billy kind of had a crush on Artemis when we first moved in. Nothing big, just a little puppy dog crush. Mostly because Artemis was real nice to him. He came up with this nickname for her- Arty. Kind of stuck around."  
Wally burst out laughing and Artemis blushed. "Well, from what I've noticed Billy's taking a liking to another girl," the blonde hissed at Zatanna, who just waved her off.  
"Details, details." She grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door. "I'll be waiting in the car," and with that she left. Artemis turned to Wally, who was smirking.  
"Don't you dare ever think of calling me that," she pointed a finger at him. His smirk widened and he stepped closer.  
"Whatever you say... Arty," he teased. She elbowed him in the side and he made a face. Artemis smiled a bit and bit the inside of her cheek. It went quiet but it was a comfortable quiet. Something Artemis got used to over the few months she's been with him. Then she noticed it. She noticed the way he looked at her, like he was staring for too long. Just like she was.  
"I should be going... Before Zee starts beeping her horn." Artemis smiled. She placed a hand on his forearm and rubbed lightly before she started to walk away.  
Wally chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, see you Thursday then." He followed her to the door and watched her leave from that spot.  
She got halfway down to the elevator when she heard Wally.  
"Wait! Artemis!" She turned around and watched as he made his way to her. She kept her eyes on his leg and her brow furrowed.  
"Yeah? Did I forget something?"  
"No. I forgot something." He stopped when he got to her and his smile widened and pink tinged his ears. "Uh, my friends. They're all finishing up their tours this week and they're coming over on Saturday..." She waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if you would like to come?" He saw the hesitation on her face and he shook his head and raised his hands. "What I mean is that they really want to meet you. Couldn't quite stop gushing about you to them and Dick kind of kept telling them stuff. They're throwing me dinner party for my recovery and they want you to come... I want you to come too."  
"I don't know-"  
"You can bring Zee if you want," he quickly interrupted. "It's a small thing. Just a couple of friends. Some food and beer. It wont be awkward.. I mean, a little crazy, but not awkward. And my friend, Megan, you see, she's really excited to meet-"  
"If I say yes, will you stop talking?" He nodded and she smiled. "Then yeah, sure. I guess it would be fun."  
"Great... Yeah, awesome." He kept nodding his head. "I'll see you, uh, Saturday." He started to walk backwards. "See ya."  
She nodded and bit down on her lip to fight a chuckle. "See you."

\-------

"Don't be weird," Artemis said as they stepped off the elevator.  
"Me? Be weird? Who do you think I am?" Artemis looked at the grin on Zatanna's face and rolled her eyes.  
"Just don't... do anything Zatanna-ish." She said after a moment. She stopped in front of Wally's door and smiled to herself when she caught sight of the small encircled lightening bolt that was drawn on the left side of the peep-hole. When Artemis questioned him on it he told her that it was an insignia he created with his uncle when he was younger. Apparently it pushed him to do better.  
"Wow, you really don't want to mess up with him. Don't you? " Artemis scowled and Zee grinned but there was a clear message between them. Zatanna knew just how much the redheaded goof mattered to her friend. The blonde didn't waste time to answer that and instead knocked on the door.  
The person to open it was a redhead. But a female one. A grin was plastered on her face and her locks fell to her shoulder in a windswept look. She gave Artemis a good look and then glanced at Zatanna before her smile widened.  
"Hi, I'm-" And before she could introduce herself and Zatanna the girl took her into her arms, she squeezed tightly and swayed back and forth.  
"You're Artemis. I know! It's so nice to meet you! Wally's told us all about you," she let go and went over to Zatanna to envelop her in a hug. "I'm Megan!"  
Zee smiled and patted the redhead's back. "Nice to meet you too." Megan stepped back but right after she grabbed their hands and pulled them into the apartment. The nice and warm apartment, which usually smelled of home cooked food to Artemis, now had a strawberry scent thick in the air. Megan grip's was mighty strong as she pulled the girls to the other guests. She introduced them to each other and hung back as Artemis and Zatanna became acquainted with the others.  
There was Conner. As in the Conner Kent. She was actually a bit stunned by the fact that Wally was good friends with him. Wally was loud and Conner was... silent and while it seemed so wrong and weird her questions ceased when Conner proved to actually be very snarky and a bit funny, albeit in that aggressive and almost rude way but still, he was cool. She couldn't help but fangirl a bit, she started asking questions about his boxing career and how he came to be the number one rookie in the heavyweight division. She even grinned when Conner told her that his first trainer, Dinah, pushed him in the right path (she was going to have to question Dinah about why the hell she didn't tell her that she knew Conner. Someone who she looked up to.)  
Artemis then met Kaldur. And yet again she was stunned by Wally's choice of companions. She liked Kaldur though, he was soft and polite and seemed to understand that she was overwhelmed by all the things that were happening. He told her jokes and got her more comfortable for the night ahead. He even let her ask questions about his background. Along with Wally and Dick, Kaldur had to have been one of the most public Olympic stars so of course she was interested and curious.  
She was happy to see one familiar face. Dick was hanging out in the kitchen and he was trying out some of the food that M'gann brought.  
"Hey," she called out and he turned. He smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders.  
"When did you get here?"  
"Like 20 minutes ago. Uh, your friend Megan kind of kept me and my friend with her till now. Kept talking about how excited she was for us being here."  
"Yeah, she does that." He chuckled and led her into the living room.  
"So, uh, where's Wally?" His smile reappeared and this time it was all-knowing and a bit mischievous. It definitely matched Zee's. She was going to have to get the two acquainted  
"He went to Kent's apartment." He saw the disappointment in her face and bumped her in the side with his hip. "He's coming back. He just needs to go and check up on the guy, apparently he's really sick." He paused and his smile widened. "He's a softie."  
"I noticed." Artemis smirked and crossed her arms.  
They walked to the dining room and started to set the table. Everyone chatted and moved around each other as they placed bowls and plates and utensils in their correct places. They all stopped when they heard the front door bang.  
"I have arrived!" Wally came limping into the dining room and grinned at all of them.  
"Dude, this is your house. You should have welcomed everyone... Not me." Dick made a face as Wally ruffled his hair.  
"Sorry, I just had to check up on Kent." The redhead hopped to everyone, giving Kaldur a pat on the back and crushing Conner and Megan in a hug. He and Zatanna shook hands before they smirked and hugged and when he came to Artemis he stopped and just stared.  
"You came," he said, his voice just below a whisper.  
"Of course. You think I would let Zee have all the fun?" She grinned and he smiled.  
"Before you two start eye sexing each other we should sit down and eat." Zatanna piped up. Everyone erupt into laughter and left the other two red in embarrassment.  
"Right, let's eat."  
-...-...-...-...-  
Wally closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen where Artemis was piling dirty dishes into the washing machine.  
"You know you didn't have to stay behind and help." He walked up to the sink and started handing dish after dish to her. He was only able to use one arm since the other was holding  
"Well, it's a huge mess in this place and I know that helping you will get you off you leg sooner." She replied. "So you're just gonna have to deal with me for a couple more hours."  
"Hey, I'm not complaining."  
The two worked silently and quickly. Artemis kept to the dining room while Wally spruced up the living room. In the end they worked together to clean the mess that was the kitchen. When they were done they brang a carton of beer and settled themselves in front of the couch. Wally leaned back against the foot of the couch and lay his injured leg in front of him with the other one tucked under. Artemis sat only a foot away from him, the only thing that separated them was the carton of beer.  
"Thanks for coming," Wally said after he took a long sip of his beer.  
"No problem. Thanks for inviting Zee and I," they clinked the bottles together and simultaneously took a large gulp. "It was fun... You're friends are really cool," he opened his mouth to talk but she continued. "Kinda wondering why they're friends with you, of all people."  
"Hey! I'll have you know that I am actually a very cool person," he flashed a peace sign. "I can be hip."  
"Stop, please." They laughed and sat in silence for only two minutes before Artemis went on. "How did you meet them?"  
"My friends?" She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Well, I've known Dick for years. I'd say about ten years," she whistled and he nodded, a proud grin slipping onto his face. "I met Kaldur a couple years ago, it was his last year at the Junior Olympics. Conner and M'gann though? Well, those two I met through one of the charities I was working with."  
"Charities? Which one?"  
"Oh, it's called Justice for the Young... Yeah, I know, it's corny but it's a good cause. Met them on a trip to Bialya. Basically we just go around the world and help as many children as possible. I'm still a part of it but it's hard to travel when you're leg is useless," he hit his thigh.  
"You're part of a bunch of charities and activist groups, right?" She asked, recalling those interviews she watched of him and the articles she read, filled with stories of his work.  
He nodded but then shrugged, as if he couldn't decide on being modest or smug. "It's nothing. I mean, my life consists of me running to get gold so why can't I just be able to help a small kid? Besides helping others is what makes me happy. And you gotta do whatever makes you happy, right?"  
She nodded and smiled. Artemis took a sip of her beer and spun the bottle in her hand. "That's why I became a physical therapist..." He waited for her to go on. "... You know I came from Gotham, right? I didn't come from some good neighborhood or some normal family. I had to work my ass off and everyday I saw other people suffer... So when I was a junior in high school I decided; hey, why don't I go to the clinic. Get a job or volunteer or something!? Just to help others. So I worked my ass off and did whatever I could. I passed high school and was sponsored by Queen to go to college and there I got my BS in athletic training and then my graduate just to major in physical therapy because that was the best option."  
"Why not just be a doctor?"  
"Doctors don't usually know their patients well enough. It's kind of just a meet and greet between them. As a physical therapist I get to know the people I'm helping, I get to know them and I get to figure out their quirks and personalities. I can help them so much better like that." She smiled to herself and played with the end of her hair. "I get to meet some amazing people... But now I'm stuck with you." She looked at him and made a face, in retaliation Wally stuck out a tongue.  
"So what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"How'd you meet Zee?"  
"Oh, well, actually we went to the same college. We didn't know it till I met up with her again a couple of years ago. I walked into her shop to get some balm and she seemed to sense that me and her were from the same graduate class. She was right."  
"Yeah, doesn't she own an apothecary or whatever those are called?"  
"Yeah," she nodded and then punched Wally in the shoulder. "Do you know how much crap I'm going to get from her about you when I get home!?"  
"First of all, OW," he rubbed at his arm with a whimper. "Second, why?"  
"She's a real firm believer in the magics and that stuff. She hates it when people deny it. And that little stunt you pulled during dinner? The one where you bluntly called out magic being fake made her mad. She's probably gonna put a spell on you." Wally snorted and Artemis rolled her eyes. "Listen, I saw your wall of accomplishments. I know you're not really into that mystical stuff. But how'd you even get all those science awards?"  
"Well, contrary to what you believe, I actually am a smart guy. I got my BS in biology..." He looked over his shoulder to the wall that held most of his achievements. "When I retire from the game, I really wanna go back to school. Get my masters in cell biology." He shrugged and turned back to Artemis. "Now, go on. What happened next?"  
"Well, we hung out a bit and it worked out since she needed a roommate and I needed a room..."  
They went on and on for hours. They talked about their childhood and their family and school and their friends. While Artemis was much more hesitant with sharing everything about her past she was assured by Wally that she didn't have to tell him everything at first. In fact, they apparently had all the time they needed in the world. He could wait, she was told, he could definitely wait.  
Above all the serious things they talked about they talked about the silly things in their lives. Like how Artemis' hair reached to her knees at one point of her life. Wally didn't believe her at first. Thought she was lying till she brought out her phone and showed him an old picture she had of herself, back when her hair reached below her waist. He laughed and laughed and when she finally had enough after one comment (something like "so were you actually trying to reach your goal of being a real Greek goddess or something?") she punched him in the arm and smiled when his exaggerated groans filled her ears.  
He talked about the shenanigans he and Dick got into. About the trouble he caused for his uncle when he was younger. It was then Artemis' turn to laugh on and on.  
Their conversation died down to quiet agreements at around two in the morning.  
"I really need to go to Ollie's gym. See you at action at work." Wally stated as he finished his third bottle. The buzz went to his head straight away and his eyes watered as he blinked rapidly. "Never saw you shoot an arrow."  
"And what? Then make fun of me?" Artemis snickered. She put down the bottle she was holding, it was her second one and yet she didn't really feel drunk but the buzz was still there.  
"I don't make fun of you!" His head fell backwards and landed on the couch's cushions.  
"You did a lot of that in the beginning. When I started working for you," she didn't know what she was saying and she didn't want to say anymore but it kept coming out. "You know, you teased about me and Roy and stuff."  
He scoffed and waved her off. "Please, I was a young and emotional boy back then."  
"It was four months ago."  
He scoffed once more. "Details, details." She rolled her eyes. "You see, Roy is my buddy. Grew up with the guy but over the last year he's kind of gone rogue. Didn't get to see him often and he was really moody almost all the time." Artemis nodded in agreement. "When you came into the picture I was upset. Barry told me that Ollie was bringing in one of his workers and I just took it that it would be Roy," his words slurred towards the end but she was able to understand him. "But, listen, it's not like you didn't make a place in my life. I can't just forget about you or pretend you don't exist, Artemis. In the beginning, I was sizing you up but over time I learned more about you and you just became Artemis." She didn't answer him, instead she tried to wrap her mind around his sentence. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Look, that came out wrong. What I meant was... You got nothing to prove. Not to me. Not to Ollie... I'm pretty sure he already considers you a daughter... But you get what I mean, right?"  
She laughed and then nodded. "I got it. Thanks, Wally." She knew he was borderline drunk and couldn't even speak correctly but that was okay. She was getting there too and the sincerity in his voice just made her believe him.  
"Anytime." He threw a thumbs up. His head was still on the cushion and he couldn't quite see her.  
And that's when Artemis knew the alcohol was getting to her. She moved forward and kneeled at his side, her fingertips lightly brushed up against his arm and she placed a kiss on his cheek without thinking about it. She knew that if they were sober it would be much more romantic and the kiss wouldn't have been on the cheek but she didn't care. He started to laugh and placed a hand on his cheek, his face started to go red and his teeth were bright against his skin. She grinned and nudged him in the side with her elbow.  
They awoke to each other's faces. Wally was still on the floor, his back against the couch and his head twisted at some weird angle. Artemis had moved to the couch to sleep, her head lay next to Wally's and if she looked up she was able to see his red hair.  
It was a perfect morning. It would have been amazing if they didn't have headaches.

\-----

"Yo! Artemis!" Raquel pushed past the group of women who hung outside of the yoga room adjacent to Artemis' office. "Some guy is waiting for you in the workout area."  
"Huh?" Artemis looked up from the papers she was writing on to Raquel. "A guy?"  
"Yeah. He's that dude that runs. You know the one from the Olympics. Names Willy or some-" She pushed past Raquel and tried to not listen to her calls- "He's cute!" and "Don't ruin it!" Artemis took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway, her heart thumped against her chest and she could hear it in her ears.  
She stopped once she got into the entrance of the workout area, her eyes swept over the fitness machines and the mats that were used for aerobic classes. She caught sight of Wally and had to bite her lip from grinning. He was talking to Dinah and leaning on his only crutch.  
"Hey, Artemis," Dinah waved her over and Artemis had to stop herself from running and walked over in a slight power walk. Wally must have noticed because he was grinning stupidly.  
"Hey, Dinah... Wally," her eyes lingered on the redhead and Wally kept his own emerald ones on her.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"Right," Dinah said slowly. She looked from one to the other and after a moment seemed to get was going on. "Yeah," she put a hand on Artemis' arm. "I have a lot of work so I'll get going... It was nice to see you, Wally." He ripped his eyes off Artemis and smiled at Dinah. "Artemis, when you're done talking to Wally I need you to head over to my office." She winked and left the two.  
"Sooo..."  
"So," Wally repeated. He stepped closer to her and she seemed to lean forward.  
"What are you doing here?" It came out bluntly and she didn't mean to sound like that but Wally didn't seem to be hurt. Instead he chuckled.  
"I was just checking in on my therapist... You know, the one who hasn't checked in with me for the past two days?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? Sounds like she was busy."  
"Or maybe avoiding me?"  
"Avoiding? Why the hell would she avoid you?" Her eyes flashed back and forth as she searched his eyes. She knew she wasn't avoiding him, it was honestly just a matter of her schedule and her work. It bit at her heart when she couldn't go over to his home in the past two days because she wanted to. She really did. She wanted to talk to him and to just be with him.  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "Well, we was drunk and we kissed, but on the cheek though! And... it may be making our relationship awkward? She didn't really answer any of my texts."  
"Then you should really talk to her about that."  
Wally stood quiet for a second, his brow furrowing slightly. He played with the wood of the crutch under his right arm in an effort to help him stay strong under her gaze. Artemis stood defiant, her arms crossed and her back straight.  
...  
They burst out laughing then and stepped closer to each other.  
Afterwards, Artemis showed Wally around the gym. Even displayed some of the tricks she learned from Ollie with her bow.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"You know you didn't have to walk me home."  
"Well, since I have to make up for a day of not being together with you I just had to."  
"Don't go all mushy on me now."  
"You know you love it." He said and bumped her hip with his. She laughed and squeezed his hand she was holding.  
"Yeah, yeah. I admit it. I do."  
They stopped in front of her apartment's door. B07 was the only attractable thing on it, the gold coloring was bright and the lettering of the letters were script like. It hung above them and seemed to emit a low light.  
"This is me," she said. Her voice was strong and steady as she leaned forward. He smiled and had to move his crutch out of the way so they could get closer.  
"I'm kind of surprised that after five months you just, right now, brought me to your apartment." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Couldn't give you all my info."  
"That isn't fair. You know almost everything about me. You even know where I keep my socks!"  
They stared into each other's eyes and Wally decided then to speak up. "Artemis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I meant what I said."  
"What are you talking about?" But she knew.  
"That night. After the dinner. I know I was hammered but I meant it. Every single word."  
"You remember that?"  
"Hell yeah!" His eyes were bright and youthful and something Artemis wanted to remember forever.  
She rolled her eyes but a smirk grew on her lips as she tipped her head up and caught his lips. There was no protest from the other when Artemis kissed him, in fact he seemed to be eager for it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer. Their first kiss was messy and wet and all over the place and... perfect. Just like how she imagined it.  
They only had three seconds to themselves before the door to Artemis' apartment flung open.  
"Well, well, well." Zatanna's smug voice rung in their ears. Artemis backed away quickly, her hands still around his neck though, and glared at her friend. Wally just grinned at her, his lips red. "Look who grew the balls to actually do something," she wiggled her eyebrows at Artemis.  
"Zee," her voice was dangerous. It wasn't a threat, rather a warning. Zatanna just laughed in response and moved to the side as another girl joined their little hotspot.  
"Ooh," Raquel cooed at the two. "Look who's making friends," her eyes scanned the couple, who were in each other's arms. "Name's Raquel."  
"I'm Wally," he smiled at her.  
"Right," she crossed her arms. "I knew that you two would just hook up. Zee's been telling me all about you guys." She leaned against the doorway. "You two are pretty cute."  
"You guys are horrible," Artemis groaned.  
"Listen, it's not our fault. We heard voices outside the door and I just checked it out," Zatanna's eyes revealed that mischievous side of her that Artemis knew so well and Wally was just beginning to find out about. "Besides we were waiting for you."  
"Why?"  
"Duh, girls night." Zatanna waved her hands around. "We had everything ready except you didn't show up."  
"Shit. I'm sorry."  
Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Well, come on now. We gotta start the movie marathon now or we'll never get done with it." She smiled and opened the door wider for Artemis.  
"I guess that's my cue then," Wally began.  
"You could join us," Raquel suggested and Wally's eyebrow raised.  
"Considering the fact that this is a 'girl' thing and I am not an actual girl... Count me out."  
"You could be one just for the night," Raquel retorted. The gears were working in his head as the idea managed to stop him from backing away.  
"I guess so?"  
"Don't confuse him," Artemis warned the two girls, who both just grinned at her. "He already doesn't have a lot of sense in him."  
"Hey!"  
"It's alright! We won't hurt him." Zatanna grabbed his hand and pulled Wally into the apartment. He followed, but only after he placed a wet and sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
Artemis rubbed at her cheek.

\-----

Two Weeks Later

Being with Wally was nice. It wasn't casual nor was it too serious. They were just going at their own pace.  
Nothing really changed between them. She still chastised him for his improper eating habits and he still made teased her about her name. They still watched Celebrity Hockey every Thursday and they still bickered over the most stupid things. Their relationship was softer and much more emotionally connected but they still, in the end, were the same.  
While their relationship did help them end up in weird or awkward situations.  
Such as the time when Barry walked in on them making out on the couch. Barry was the only one laughing while Artemis ran to Wally's room to put her shirt back on and while Wally was trying to make his uncle leave. Both their faces were as red as Wally's hair.  
Or the time when Ollie found out about them and decided to talk to Wally. He took the young man out for a beer and after a few hours Artemis got a call from Dinah about how both Wally and Ollie were drunk and that they needed to go and make the men leave the bar they had gone to. This all ended in hours of Ollie babbling on about how Wally was a good man but if he hurt Artemis then his other leg would be broken.  
Her least favorite moments were when they went out for a date. It seemed as if Wally's very presence attracted paparazzi from all over. They couldn't go to a restaurant because there was always that one man who seemed to get a picture of them. It was only a week in their relationship when Artemis started to appear in the tabloids. There wasn't much on her since she was a very private person but it did annoy her that women at the gym kept asking her about Wally.  
Her favorite moments had to be when they were doing his physical therapy sessions. He always liked to sneak in a kiss and always had dinner ready for them. He always wanted to touch her too, as if placing a hand on her arm helped him relax. Artemis liked to tell herself that... That she helped him relax.  
All in all, there was nothing Artemis wanted to change. No matter how annoying the media was he was still there assuring her that nothing bad come out of gossip and rumors. That nothing bad would happen in their lives.  
And for some reason, she believed him.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"Artemis!" The blonde sat up straighter and her eyes widened at the sound of her name. "Come and see this!" Zatanna's voice was panicky and breaking. Artemis ran fast from her room to the living room where Zatanna was sitting on the couch and watching the TV intensely.  
"What is it?" She asked, looking from her friend's face to the TV.  
"I don't know. There's something wrong though," she raised the volume of the TV and patted the seat next to her. "I just turned on the TV and all of a sudden this came up..." She trailed off as Artemis took a seat. What was on was the news and what was being promoted was a banner that read "Athletic Legend Dead"  
"No." The voice came out in a whisper of disbelief and unhappiness. Zatanna wrapped an arm around her friend. They waited till the commercials were over and when the news reporter appeared on the screen they sat quiet and patience went thin.  
"Today at exactly 11 o'clock AM, a man who many knew passed away. We'll report in with our correspondent who is at the scene"  
The screen shifted from the news HQ to a scene familiar to Artemis. She let out a long breath and bit her lip as she waited for the new reporter to start talking. She tried not to focus on the flowers that lines the outside of the old but sleek apartment building. She tried not to focus on the doorman who always welcomed her with a big smile and sometimes a cup of coffee. She tried to focus on the civilians who stayed around the building. She focused on the paramedics who carried a gurney, with a person covered on white lay on top, to the ambulance.  
"The athletic world, the media, the people who placed their trust in this man to take care of America's top athletes will miss him. He passed away today due to a heart attack in his apartment in downtown Happy Harbour. Kent Nelson, originally from..." The words blurred for Artemis and relief surged through and Zatanna. While a sudden sadness went over Artemis, for she knew Kent and she loved him like he was her own crazy neighborhood, she was just filled with a sense of gladness and relief at Wally's own safety. "... he moved to Happy Harbor with his wife, Inza, to start a career as a trainer of the then Olympic heroes. And what a career he made. Counted as one of the best trainers in history Kent goes down in history. Even at a whopping age of 87 he managed to find time to help out athletic stars such as Wallace West, a beloved runner in the states who represented the US in the Junior Olympics and the Summer Games of..."  
Artemis got up from her seat, though not before squeezing Zee's hand for comfort, and made her way to the small kitchen. She whipped her phone from her pocket and dialed Wally's number.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Zatanna asked as she fixed Artemis' hair into a bun.  
"Look it's fine." Artemis waved her off and rubbed her hands together as if to fight off the cold that seemed to collect around her. "I know how you feel about graveyards, you know, what with your dad and everything. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by forcing you to go to the funeral."  
"Okay."  
"Besides I'm not sure if I belong there-"  
"Stop. You knew Kent well enough. It would be wrong for you not to be there."  
"Right," Artemis nodded and Zatanna bent down and kissed her cheek for comfort.  
"Listen, just go and pay your respect. Kent deserves that and if anything happens, then call me and I'll haul my ass over there as quick as possible."  
Artemis smiled in comfort and smoothed out her black skirt. "Right," she repeated, this time with a bit more comfort.  
-...-...-...-...-  
When Artemis got to the graveyard she was astounded by the turn out. While it was private, people who knew Kent from long ago or who were new friends seemed to gather around the large headstone. To her best count, there had to have been close to 100 people there.  
She only looked for one person though.  
Artemis didn't know any of the people there. They were either athletes, old and young, or family and friends of Kent. She knew that she didn't know the man that well to be invited but when she got the invitation she just had to go.  
She caught a glimpse of red and she turned to see a family close to the headstone (which she noticed was named for two people- Kent and his wife... Inza. Kent told before her that it was a powerful and beautiful name for a powerful and beautiful woman). She would have gone straight to Wally, his cherry hair standing out in a sea of black, but she noticed the grown-ups around him. She recognized them from the pictures he showed her of them. His father stood there, short in stature and a bit stout just like Wally said he would be. But there was a peaceful intensity about him. His mother, another short person, stood with a slight smile on her lips. She held a much more authoritative figure and seemed to be in rule of the family. Artemis couldn't help but think that Wally was a perfect mesh of those two. Of red and freckles and power and peace and loveliness and comfort.  
To their side was Barry, the only other person she recognized there, and with Barry was Iris, she guessed. When Wally showed her a picture of Iris, Artemis thought that the woman was Wally's sister but Wally laughed and shook his head. Even now in person the woman and Wally held a striking resemblance to each other. Like her brother, Iris had a certain peaceful quality about her. It pushed Artemis forward and before she knew it she was walking towards them.  
"Hey," she whispered once she got to him.  
"Hey," he said back, his eyes were sad and she didn't want to see that. Sadness wasn't for him and so she slipped her hand into his and they stayed like that for the rest of the service, hand in hand.  
It was comfort for the both of them.  
-...-...-...-...-  
She couldn't sleep. She kept turning and moving in her bed. The minutes moved slowly and she let out a groan whenever she caught sight of the time on her alarm clock.  
Artemis didn't know what to do. She couldn't bother Zee, her friend needed to get up early in the morning to go to her shop, and she couldn't call Raquel, she was probably too busy for her little problem. It wasn't exactly a little problem. She was worried. Worried for Wally and for herself. Not over their relationship, if she could call it that, but rather over how they were affected by this whole mess. She spent those hours thinking to herself and festering on those little screams at the back of her head. She could have gone on all night thinking but-  
Her phone rang.  
She quickly grabbed the broken thing and pressed the little green button before putting the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Artemis?" His voice cracked and was on the edge of being nervous.  
"Wally?" She sat up, brought her knees to her chest, and propped one arm up on her knee. "It's three in the morning. Something wrong?"  
"No... Look, I'm sorry for calling-"  
"Don't be."  
"Yeah," he chuckled. "Knew you would say that." She forced a smile and waited for him to continue. "I thought I'd call you... Couldn't sleep."  
"Me either." She whispered into the phone, she kept her other ear out for movement coming from Zee's room. "Are you okay?"  
"As okay as I'll ever be."  
"Wally," she started off. "You know you can just tell me-"  
"I know..." His voice cracked once more. "I know that. I just wanted to say..." She could hear the gulp he took. "I'm going back to Central."  
"What?" Her voice grew deep in disbelief. She heard him smack something, out of frustration or sadness. Maybe both.  
"No, I'm not leaving." He assured her. "I promise you that. Happy Harbour is my home... It's just that... I want to be with my family right now..." He gulped again and Artemis smiled with ease even though she still was in a tense position. "I need a vacation."  
"Did you think you were actually working up until now or what?" She couldn't help but bite back. She wished she could take it back because it was quiet until Wally laughed. A real genuine laugh that filled her up.  
"You know what I mean."  
She nodded to herself. "Yeah, I know." She bit her lip and spoke up again. "When are you coming back?"  
"In about a week... Long time, I know, but I think it feels like an OK plan."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"I'm leaving this afternoon. Booked a flight and everything."  
She took a breath and leaned back to the headboard. "Listen, don't forget to keep off your leg when you're in Central. Don't think I don't know what type of crap you and Barry get into," she hushed him when he tried to cut in. "And eat a lot too... Which I know you'll do but still you need the nutrition," but still, she had reason to worry. "And drink a lot of fluids. And remember, just because I'm not there doesn't mean I won't know what you're doing." He chuckled.  
"Of course." She could sense his grin. "Anything you say."  
"And, Wally?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I really hope you have a good trip," it was softly said. "I hope you have fun with your family."  
"Thanks, babe." Artemis smiled. "I'll be back before you even know it."  
She went to sleep easily after that. The second her head hit the pillow she was out.  
And she awoke to memories of dreams that she'll never tell anyone of.

\------

"How long do you think he's gonna be?" Dick asked as they watched people file out of the jet bridge.  
"Considering that he's really famous and is probably signing autographs... and the fact that he has a handicap, he's probably gonna be a while," Artemis answered.  
Dick sucked at his teeth and Artemis rolled her eyes. Waiting for Wally at the airport was probably one of the most time-wasting and energy draining thing they had done. Not only were they given the wrong time to go and wait for him but they were lost for a while too. They were definitely were going to give him hell.  
"Look," Dick pulled on Artemis' shirt and pointed out in the crowd Wally. She would have run to him but he was taking pictures with a couple of teens.  
"What a dork," Artemis responded. She rolled her eyes as Wally threw a thumbs up in the camera's direction.  
"But our dork!" Wally moved away from the group and walked forward with a crutch under one arm and a bag on the other. "Yoohoo! Sweetheart!" Dick sing-song and Artemis, once again, rolled her eyes as Wally grinned at them. Dick stepped forward with Artemis in tow and enveloped Wally in, what seemed to Artemis, a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much man. You're apartment is so boring without you in it."  
"You've been in my apartment?" Wally hesitantly patted Dick on the back. "How did you even get in? I didn't leave you a spare key."  
"Don't worry about that," Dick replied as he squeezed Wally once more before letting go of him. He grabbed at the redhead's face and squished his cheeks together. "I lo-"  
"Sorry to break up this love fest but I rather not have you steal away my boy." Artemis pushed Dick away and smiled at Wally before she threw her arms around him. "Welcome back."  
Wally chuckled and kissed Artemis on the cheek before he placed one on her lips. "Told you I'd be back before you'd know it."  
"At least you're good on your promises." She ignored Dick's snort and let go of Wally. "Have you been eating a lot? You look pudgy," she poked his stomach. "God, you were gone for a week! How could you have eaten so much?"  
"What!? I took your advice and ate a lot!" He retorted as his hand went straight to his stomach. "What do you mean pudgy? I'm the picture of perfect health!" He didn't look at Artemis' face because he knew there would be a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, just know we're gonna have to make up for a week of no sessions and make up for all the food you ate," she took his hand and started walking. "Dick! Grab Wally's stuff!"  
"Good to know I'm worried over too!" He called after them.  
"Love you!" Wally threw a thumbs up over his shoulder for his buddy.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"You know you didn't have to take me out for dinner," Artemis sighed as they were seated at their table. The restaurant was a little too fancy for Artemis' taste, the people in it were much more dressed up than her and their waiter was snobby.  
"Come on, I can't treat my girlfriend for dinner after I came back from vacation?" Wally grinned at her.  
"That's not what I meant," she rolled her eyes and closed her mouth before she opened it again. "Uh, girlfriend?"  
"What?"  
"You said girlfriend... So, I'm your girlfriend?" A smirk played on her lips.  
"Uh, I mean... Wait... What I meant..." His face took on a deep red color and he squirmed in his chair.  
They didn't talk about it. What they were to each other. They were in a good place and that was enough for them. So now as an awkward conversation began between them Artemis wondered. She wondered if they could actually do it, be in a real relationship.  
"It's okay. I mean, I don't have to be your girlfriend," she said as she looked down at her plate. She bit her lip, hoping her little trick worked.  
"Wait a minute!" His brow furrowed and leaned over to grab her hand. "I didn't say that. I meant that maybe you didn't think of us like that..." He trailed off.  
"You idiot," she looked up and shook her head. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I wouldn't be hanging out with you more than I have to if I didn't."  
It took him a moment to understand. "Oh... oh."  
"Dork."  
He grinned. "So now we're girlfriend and boyfriend?"  
"I'm pretty sure those are the correct terms."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Good."  
"Good," she repeated after him. He smiled, then leaned forward and pulled her in for a kiss.

\--------

Two Months Later

They found out a lot about each other.  
Artemis learned that Wally loved to play with her hair. He loved to bunch it up and he loved to pull it to get her attention. She was never irritated by it though. She, in fact, loved it when he ran his fingers through it, over her scalp and down the back of her head. It comforted her to no end.  
Wally however learned that Artemis was actually really interested in his science stuff. She liked to listen to him rant on and on about all subjects.  
Artemis found out about Wally's weird kinks. She actually kept a spare lab coat and pair of goggles at his home for when she spent the night and they were feeling a bit playful.  
It took Wally about a month to realize that Artemis' stuff were slowly making their home in his apartment. He'd find her bra in his laundry or he would find her equipment under his bed. He didn't say a word about it, he had no reason to complain. Instead when she was rushing to go to work or to meet up with Zatanna and she couldn't find certain things he just casually pointed out where they were.  
Artemis even began wearing his clothes. Whenever it was her day off from work or when she just wanted to relax she wore Wally's old high school jersey. He told her that then it fit him perfectly because he was a pretty skinny kid but now it just lay around because it couldn't fit over his broad chest. The first time she wore it she was hesitant, worried that she was taking a step too far but she was relieved when Wally grinned dopey at her when he saw her in it. Soon it became an article of comfort for Artemis, she liked to trace the 13 that was imprinted on the front (Wally told her that it was supposed to be a 16 instead but when the coach handed them out he made a mistake and switched Wally's real number with someone elses. He didn't fight about it so it just remained 13).  
And as a gift Artemis got Wally a custom-made tee-shirt. It was a bright yellow and right in the middle an encircled red lightening bolt was displayed, just like the design Wally showed Artemis he made with Barry. He squealed and almost pounced on her when he got it. He even made a quick video call to Barry, telling him of his favorite gift. He wore it a lot and proclaimed it as his new good luck object.  
They had fun and the time they spent together was amazing and nice and just lovely. They didn't have too many arguments, just some bickering here and there, and they kept their air between them light and easy.  
But it wasn't like their relationship couldn't be emotional. It wasn't like being in a relationship stopped their insecurities.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"Artemis?" Wally's creaky voice made Artemis feel relieved. She sighed and her shoulders hunched forward. "Babe, what's wrong?" He swung open the door and Artemis was greeted by the light emitting from Wally's kitchen. "It's like two in the morning..." He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her inside.  
"It's nothing," she waved him off. "I'm just being stupid."  
"No, don't say that. Come on," he pulled her over to the couch and sat down, his hands on holding hers and placed on her lap. "Tell me," his voice was much more clear and his features were accented by the low light that came from behind them.  
She let out a chuckle and bit her lip. "It's just... my sister."  
"Jade?"  
"Who else?" She groaned. "She's back home with mom and she's pregnant."  
"Pregnant? As in, a child is growing inside her?"  
"What else does 'pregnant' mean?" She bit back.  
"No need to be snippy." He held up his hands in defense.  
"I'm sorry... I guess I'm just nervous."  
"Don't be... Nervous about what?"  
"I don't know. You know that Jade and I aren't exactly the closest but we're still sisters and I want to be there for her but... but what if I mess up. What if I can't help?"  
"Artemis. Are you seriously worried about being a bad aunt and sister?" Wally looked into her eyes, as if he wanted to make sure he was serious and started to laugh.  
"Hey! What the hell!?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he waved her off and calmed down. "Listen, you're gonna be a great aunt to the kid. And yeah, you and Jade aren't the best of sisters to each other but what matters is that you and her love each other." He took one of her hands and squeezed it. "Just be there for her. That's all she needs. Alright? Don't worry about the future. Just worry about now."  
She breathed in relief, her concern washed away and she was able to actually think. She hated dealing with all this family stuff. She wasn't like Wally, she didn't come from this amazing family who baked cookies for their son and the neighborhood children on a Wednesday and then a cake on Friday because on Saturday there would be dinner when everyone came over. She came from a rough neighborhood, from parents whose background wasn't stellar. She had a sister who was AWOL half the time.  
She wasn't sure about her hesitation of telling people her history, she wasn't scared of others being judge mental. But Wally was different, for some reason his opinion mattered and telling him meant everything was out in the open. All the bad in her life was right in front him. She never felt so happy in her life when he accepted her with open arms. He disregarded her background and only cared for her. She only wanted that. Just for him to care about only her.  
"Yeah, yeah." She smiled and leaned into Wally. "You think you're Dr. Phil now or something?"  
"It's two in the morning," he said in defense. "I'm pretty sure that tomorrow... or today or whatever," he rolled his eyes, "I'm not even gonna remember this conversation."  
She laughed.  
-...-...-...-...-  
"Okay, so I set the doctor's appointment for this Saturday," Artemis informed her boyfriend as she took the compression device off his leg.  
"Right," he said. Artemis' eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she put the device into her duffel bag. He was being unusually quiet.  
"Wally, something wrong?" She asked as she walked back over to the table and helped him sit up.  
"I just... I'm just worried." He didn't meet her eyes and leaned to the side to get his crutch that rested against the examining table.  
"Worried for what?"  
"The appointment... I mean, what if it's no good and I can't run anymore?" And in those bright eyes was doubt. Artemis knew of his little insecurities. She knew that he was hated being slower than his uncle and his cousin, who managed to beat all of Wally's records back in Central only a month ago. She tried helping him get past that. She tried to help him get rid of them, those little things at the back of his head that bothered him and told him that he wasn't good enough.  
"Don't think that," she slapped his arm. She ignored his complaints and continued. "It's gonna go fine. You're gonna get the thumbs up from the doctor and then you can continue to train. Just stay positive for the next couple of days. If you don't I'll kill you."  
"I don't think people realize that you can be supportive and brutal... at the same time," he retorted and smiled when Artemis wrapped her hands around his waist. His mood lightened and he rested his forehead against her collarbone  
"Shut up."

\-------

"Are you nervous?" Artemis asked as she squeezed Wally's hand. He shrugged and from that Artemis could tell he was. "It's gonna be fine," she assured him as she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"I know it is. I'm just excited to finally get back to running," he smiled at her.  
They waited patiently. Artemis worried while Wally tried to keep his mind off of it. His whole career depended on what they were going to learn.  
They both took a deep breath as the doctor stepped in. She smiled at Wally and Artemis. Dr. Serling Roquette was a short-tempered woman. She, at first, couldn't stand working with the two when they came for doctor visits. But time passed and she dealt with the young couple, she got used to them and even was considered a close friend.  
"Hey, doc."  
"Wally, Artemis." She nodded in greeting and sat in the only chair in the room. "So I have the results to all the tests..."  
"Well?"  
She sighed and moved the chair closer to Wally who stared down at her. "The shin splints are healing well. Especially given their serious status in the beginning, the fractures along the tibia will only be affected if you don't take care of yourself. I'll give Artemis a prescription for shock absorbing insoles for your shoes. They'll be able to keep the stress along the cracks. You understand me?" He nodded. "All your shoes from now on must have insoles fit for your fractures. We don't want another incident like this."  
Wally let out a sigh of relief. At least she started with the good news first. "And the knee ligament?"  
Roquette inhaled deeply and rested her hand on his normal knee. "Wally," her voice softened a bit. "The surgery on your knee was a success, you know that. Given that you torn your anterior cruciate ligament we honestly had no idea what would happen. Artemis done an amazing job by keeping your knee active and yet at the same time letting it rest. But..." she trailed off.  
"But what?" Artemis listened without saying a word and Wally bit his lip, hoping that it won't be bad.  
"People who have surgery on their ACL usually recover in six to eight months and we hoped and hoped that it would work out for you-"  
"Please, stop stalling and just tell me."  
"Your leg may not work the same way as it did before," she put it simply.  
"What?" Artemis' heart dropped and Wally let go of her hand.  
The doctor sighed and patted his leg sympathetically. "Your knee isn't healed properly. It probably never will be no matter how much physical therapy you get. It will affect your running and your training. You'll have more difficulty running bigger distances and running fast-"  
"This can't be happening," he buried his face into his hands. "Are you telling me that I won't ever run like before or what?"  
"Wally," Artemis whispered into his ear as she gave him a shoulder to lean on.  
"You can still run and still be able to do well, but it will be more difficult to keep up your performance."

\------

"Have you talked to him recently?" Zatanna asked. She kept her eyes on the TV and passed channel by channel.  
"No," Artemis replied. "He just needs some time to himself."  
"Artemis, that's bullshit," the girl threw the remote to the side and finally looked at Artemis.  
"Zee!"  
"I'm sorry but come on! Do you honestly think he wants to go through all this alone? He's probably feeling sick to his stomach and he's insecure and vulnerable." In the time she got to know Wally she couldn't help but love the guy. He brought an air of freshness into the apartment when he visited. "Artemis. You care for him. I see that. Everyone sees that. I know that it's hurting you now, that you think you can't help him. But you have to go to him."  
"I wanna be there for him but what am I supposed to do for him? Promise him things that probably won't happen!?" Artemis threw her arms in the air.  
"Remember who helped you when you find out about Jade?" Artemis looked away, she wasn't denying anything but she couldn't say anything without feeling like complete shit. "He was always there for you and you just... you just need to..."  
"Just be there for him." Zatanna said. "That's all he needs. For you to be there for him."  
-...-...-...-...-  
"Wally?" She called out in the apartment the second she stepped in. She had to use her own key for she found the door locked and Wally wouldn't answer to her knocks. "I know you're here!" She walked past the entrance and into the living room. Her eyes swept over the area and when they finally landed on her redhead, who stood in front of his wall of trophies and awards, she sighed with an almost irritated tone. "There you are," she walked up to him and remained at his side.  
"Hey," he said, glancing at her before he looked back at one particular medal. It was silver and held the Olympics logo.  
"Wally, this isn't healthy for you," she groaned and nudged him with her arm.  
"I'm just looking at my stuff," he replied.  
"No, you're being moody and depressed."  
"Artemis-" he started but she cut him off quickly. She finally had enough.  
"Listen to me. You are Wallace West, right?" He nodded. "And you're the kid who does the impossible, you're the guy who showed everyone at the Olympics that you could run the show." She stepped in front of him and grabbed his arms. "There is no way that has changed. Yeah, your knee is broken and can't be fully repaired. Who cares!?" She almost shouted. "You're still Wally and you're still gonna work your ass off no matter what."  
A smile worked at his lips and he opened his mouth to say something but Artemis continued.  
"Don't think that just because your knee has a boo boo that you'll get off easy. I will make sure you don't slack off because you have the Olympics in only two years, goddamnit!" She shook his arms. "You have nothing to prove. Not to me, not to Barry, not to the whole damn world. You're still gonna be the fastest kid alive or so God help me-" Her grip tightened on his arms  
"Have I ever told you that you could be supporting yet brutal at the same time?" He asked softly.  
"Countless times!" She yelled.  
They stayed quiet for only a moment before grins pulled their lips back.  
"Before you start screaming at me again, could you let go of my arms?" Wally asked as he squirmed in her strong grip.  
"Fine," she let him go. "I'm serious though. I'm gonna make sure you're ready for the next-"  
"I know, I know."

\--

 

"You think he's ready for this?" Zatanna screamed above the cheers of thousands of people.  
"He better be," Artemis replied back. "I'll kill him if he doesn't get at least second place." Zatanna snickered, hoping the fool would win for his sake.  
In their spot on the front row they were able to get a clear view of the runners who were prepping up. Wally stood in the middle, doing his stretches. While the others did simple thrusts and leg pulls he had special techniques, ways to not bother his ACL in his right knee.  
When the call came out for the runners to get into place, Artemis held in her breath. For two years they worked and worked themselves into the bone. Now it was time to show the world that Wallace West was not going to give up because of what they deemed was a simple injury.  
"Artemis! You said you wanted to tell me something before we got here!" Zatanna said in her friend's ear. "What was it?"  
"Hmm?" The blonde leaned sideways but kept her eyes on Wally. "Oh yeah!"  
3...  
"Wally asked me to move in with him!"  
2...  
"What!? Oh my god!" Zatanna nudged Artemis. "Did you sat yes?" And Artemis answered with a sly smirk.  
1...  
She smiled to herself when the bang went off louder than the yells of the crowd. Wally shot off, his speed was a bit slower than some of the others but his strides were greater and he pushed himself because he wanted to win. He was trying for that gold.  
But before he ran off, he winked at her. A wink just for her. And somehow Artemis knew, deep down, that things would be great.  
It was probably the yellow shirt she was wearing under her jacket, the one with the lightning bolt. Wally always did say it was his good luck charm.


End file.
